For the Love of a Special Someone
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: Ralph Wiggum was a lonely boy in his class, but then a certain girl speaks to him about her thoughts on a past project. Will this be the start of Long-Lasting Relationship?
1. Chapter 1

* Just to let you readers know, I am trying to keep the characters personality in this story, I do not own Allison Taylor, Ralph Wiggum, or any of the Simpsons characters, they are property of Matt Groening

**Chapter One: Beginning of a Close Relationship**

It was a lovely spring day in the middle of May. Ralph was sitting at the back of the classroom, picking his nose as usual. He didn't have many friends because many of the students in his class thought he was weird. He tried to make a few friends, but they would turn him down. Lisa Simpson was one of his only friends, but that all changed one this particular day.

Allison Taylor walked up to Ralph's desk. She noticed how lonely Ralph looked. The young red head was at first a rival of Lisa Simpson, but not long after they first met, they became good friends. She even developed a minor friendship with Ralph after the diorama incident.

"Hey Ralph," Allison began, "I noticed how lonely you looked back here, so I came by to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine Allison," Ralph replied back to her.

"Ralph, I wanted to speak to you for sometime now about something important," she said.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, remember when we made those dioramas?" she asked him.

"You mean that thing with the Star Wars figures?" Ralph responded back.

"Yeah that thing, well when I saw what you made, I thought it was brilliant, and very creative," she replied.

"You really think so?" asked Ralph.

"Yes Ralph, I thought it was the best diorama that was created," she said with a smile.

"I like you Allison," Ralph said after hearing Allison's friendly comment.

Allison blushed at his sweet remark. "Oh Ralph, that's sweet."

Ralph smiled back at her, "Your welcome Allison."

"Hey Ralph," Allison began, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Allison?" Ralph responded.

"I was wondering, would you like to start hanging out every weekend?" Allison asked.

"That would be fun," Ralph answered back to her.

Allison smiled back at his response, "Thanks Ralph. I think this might be the start of a new friendship."

The bell for lunch suddenly rang, every student in the classroom began to leave for lunch.

"Well, there's the bell," Allison remarked.

Ralph then got out of his desk and grabbed Allison's hand gently, this caused Allison to giggle softly, and she didn't want to let go.

"You're very pretty," Ralph said as they were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Oh Ralph, you're so sweet," Allison replied, causing her to blush.

And as they continued to walk down the hall, Allison developed a crush on Ralph.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters; they are property of Matt Groening

**Chapter Two: Friendly Advice**

Before Allison went to the cafeteria, she felt like she needed help from another friend for advice with handling her first crush. She left Ralph and went searching for Lisa Simpson, her best friend. After about a minute of searching, she found Lisa speaking with Milhouse.

"Hey Lisa," she began to ask, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could I speak to you privately about something personal?"

"Sure Allison, just give me a moment to finish speaking to Milhouse," she answered.

Allison nodded with agreement, then Lisa turned back to face Milhouse.

"Milhouse, if you don't get on my nerves for the rest of the year, I will go to the prom with you during High School." Lisa said politely.

Milhouse smiled, "Yes!" he shouted proudly. He then left for the cafeteria to eat lunch.

Lisa turned to face Allison, "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me Allison?"

"Um, well it's about this feeling I have for Ralph." Allison replied to her friend.

"Did he say something that embarrassed you?" Lisa asked.

"No, it's that I think I might have a special affection for Ralph," Allison answered.

"Oh, I see," said Lisa, "You've developed a crush on him."

"Yes, exactly," Allison answered, "And I know how to handle with this feeling," she blushed.

"Well I've gone through this kind of incident with Milhouse for years now," Lisa responded, "But I've managed to accept the fact that he likes me."

"Could you tell me what to do to show Ralph that I like him?" Allison asked.

"Of course I'll help you Allison," she answered respectfully, "First off, if Ralph ever makes a compliment about you such as how pretty you look, reply to him with a thank you in a romantic way."

"Got it," said Allison.

"Next, ask him about what he likes, if he shares a liking to something you like, tell him that you like it as well."

"Okay," Allison responded.

"And probably the most important one of all, get to know him, start a conversation with him, and try to participate in activities with him."

"I got all that, thank you Lisa," Allison thanked Lisa.

Allison then gave Lisa a quick hug and continued on to cafeteria, where she decided to just sit with her friends during lunch.

Later that day, when school ended, Ralph walked with Allison to her house, where she introduced Ralph to her parents.

"These are my parents Ralph," Allison introduced.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Allison's parents" Ralph greeted with excitement.

Allison's parents looked at Ralph with confusion, Allison just giggled at Ralph's greeting.

"Well Ralph, it's nice to meet you," said Allison's mother, "Make yourself at home."

Allison then took Ralph to her room where she showed him many of the trophies she had won. But what Ralph was really interested in was her computer. Allison decided to show her the kind of games she had on the computer. She then proceeded to show Ralph her favorite board game, Anagrams.

"The rules are simple," Allison said to Ralph, "You rearrange words to create new words and phrases."

"I have a TV in my room," Ralph blurted out after noticing that Allison had a TV.

Allison blushed at Ralph's cute remark. Ralph then turned to Allison and noticed her blushing cheeks. He then realized why Allison was blushing and proceeded to ask her a question.

"Allison, do you… like me?" He asked.

Just then Ralph felt Allison wrap her arms around him romantically.

"Oh Ralph, of course I like you, you're the sweetest person I've ever met." She said sweetly. This surprised Ralph, which he responded by hugging her as well.

Just as they were hugging, Ned Flanders walked by the window to Allison's room and noticed the two children hugging each other.

"Aww, young love," Ned said to himself.

Once Allison broke away from the hug, she and Ralph began playing multiple games of Anagrams for the rest of the time Ralph spent with Allison, when it was time for Ralph to leave, Ralph waved goodbye to Allison, who waved goodbye as well, she then went back into her house and Ralph started walking home.

As he was walking home, he imagined Allison was walking with him, with her hand holding his.


	3. Chapter 3

*As I said before, the Simpsons is property of Matt Groening

**Chapter Three: School's out**

The week continued as usual Allison continued to communicate with Ralph in class; the days seemed to go by fast now that summer was just around the corner.

On the last day of school, Allison decided to wear something different for the beginning of summer break. She chose to wear a dress that was the same color as her shirt she normally wore, along with high heels of that same color.

During class, Allison kept thinking about what she was going to do during the summer, but then her eyes turned to Ralph, who was minding his own business. After watching him for a moment she came to a conclusion about what to do during summer, she would hang out with Ralph until school starts up again.

Soon afterward, Lisa walked up to Allison, looking quite concerned.

"Hey Allison, how's the relationship with Ralph going?" Lisa asked.

"Well the other day, we were hanging out at my house when suddenly; he asked if I liked him." Allison replied.

"And what did you do?" Lisa replied back.

"I thought it was very sweet of him to say that about me, so I decided to hug him with all my strength." Allison remarked.

"So I guess you like Ralph more than just as a friend?" Lisa guessed.

"Yes Lisa, Ralph is a very special boy," Allison answered.

"Well I'm glad you decided to interact with Ralph, and I hope you two have a long-lasting relationship," Lisa commented.

Allison blushed, "Thanks Lisa, you're a good friend to me."

With that said, Lisa returned to her desk and the day continued normally.

When the bell to end the school day rang, all the students in Allison's class ran out the door to the buses to start their summer vacation, all except for Allison and Ralph. Allison noticed that Ralph looked depressed and walked up to him.

"Hey Ralph, are you ready for summer break?" she asked.

"I don't do anything special during the summer," Ralph said sadly.

"Well if you like to, you could spend time with me during the summer," Allison said to cheer up Ralph.

"Really?" Ralph asked, sounding surprised.

"Sure, you could participate in trips my family and friends take this time of year, we can also have sleepovers and hang out frequently," Allison said happily.

After her reply, Ralph got up and hugged Allison, feeling appreciated at this response, Allison return the feeling to Ralph by wrapping her arms around his body.

"Thank you ever so much Allison," said Ralph

"Your welcome Ralph," replied Allison, "Now let's get to the bus before it leaves."

With that said Ralph quickly grabbed Allison's hand and ran with her to the bus. Allison blushed while running with him. They managed to reach the bus just as it was leaving. When they got on, they found a vacant seat towards the back and decided to sit there. As the bus was rolling away from the school, Allison looked out the window and smiled, she was about to spend the summer with the boy she secretly admired.


	4. Chapter 4

*The Simpsons is property of Matt Groening

**Chapter Four: First Date**

The bus ride was rather long since many of the students were out of school for the summer, but they were also getting off the bus quite fast as well. Soon, the bus was almost empty.

Finally, the bus pulled up to Ralph's house to let him off; Ralph got up, grabbed his backpack, and left the bus. Before he got off, he looked back to where Allison was sitting and saw her smiling.

"Bye Ralph," Allison said, waving goodbye to her friend.

Ralph wave back at her and then got off the bus. After stepping completely off, the bus began to roll away; Ralph watched the bus until he couldn't see it anymore.

"Bye Allison," Ralph said to himself before entering his house.

One week had passed since Ralph last seen Allison. He missed seeing his friend with the long red hair. Ever since he left the bus to start summer break, he felt lonely.

A few blocks down the street was where Allison's house was located. There, Allison Taylor felt the same way as Ralph did. She also missed Ralph and wanted to see him again. But today, she wanted that feeling to end. Allison went to her phone and dialed the number to Ralph's house.

Ralph heard the phone ring and ran to grab it, but his father, Chief Wiggum reached it first. After answering and asking who was calling, Chief Wiggum handed the phone to Ralph.

"Ralph, a friend of yours named Allison wants to talk to you," the Chief said, handing the phone to Ralph.

Ralph's face lit up after hearing that his friend was calling him; he took the phone and began speaking to Allison.

"Hi Ralph," Allison greeted Ralph on the other side of the line, "How are you today?"

"I felt lonely until you called," Ralph replied, "I've missed you Allison for a long time."

"I felt the same way too Ralph, that's why I called you," Allison responded.

There was a moment of silence before Allison continued.

"So Ralph, I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me?" Allison asked Ralph.

"Really?" asked Ralph.

"Yes," Allison replied with a giggle.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Allison," Ralph said with excitement.

Allison was surprised at hearing Ralph's remark, but decided to consider it a date.

"Okay Ralph, I'll meet you at your house in an hour, bye."

Ralph then hung up the phone and told his dad about the news.

"Dad, Allison wanted to go on a date with me!" Ralph said feeling excited.

"That's great son, you have fun with her," Chief Wiggum said, as if unaware of Ralph's age.

An hour had passed since the call. Ralph heard the doorbell ring and answered it. When he opened the door, he saw Allison standing on the other side. This made Ralph feel happy to see his friend again.

"Hi Allison," Ralph said.

"Hi Ralph, it's nice to see you again," replied Allison. "So, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"You bet Allison," remarked Ralph.

"Great, I was thinking we would go to the Krusty Burger," Allison told Ralph.

"I love that place," said Ralph.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go right now," Allison responded.

They then left for the Krusty Burger, which took only ten minutes to reach.

Once they reached the restaurant, they headed for the line for the cash register. While, waiting in line, both Allison and Ralph recognized many of their former classmates seated in various booths and tables, including Lisa Simpson, Milhouse, Alex Whitney, and even Sherri and Terri.

Finally, it was their turn to order at the register. Both of them ordered a Krusty burger meal; when they finished with their order, Ralph payed for it and told Allison to find a booth to sit at. After about a minute, their meal was delivered to the counter. Ralph took the meal to where Allison was sitting and they started eating their meals.

"Thanks for paying for the meals Ralph," Allison said after finishing her burger.

"You're welcome Allison," replied Ralph.

"Ralph, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since school ended," said Allison.

"Is it that you're very beautiful?" asked Ralph.

Allison giggled at Ralph's remark, "No silly, I wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you."

After hearing this, Ralph's head filled with joy. "I have a crush on you too, Allison."

Afterwards, both of them got up and hugged each other. Lisa Simpson noticed this and felt happy seeing her two friends in love. She then walked up to them.

"Hey, I see that you two have feelings for each other," Lisa remarked.

"We sure do," said Ralph.

"That reminds me, my friends, my brother Bart and I are going on and outing tonight; would you two like to join us?" Lisa asked.

Ralph and Allison looked at each other, smiled, and then turned back to Lisa.

"We'd love to," Allison answered.

"Wonderful, we were just about to leave, we're going to the bowling alley," replied Lisa.

"Let's go Ralph," Allison said to Ralph.

After taking care of their trash, Allison and Ralph set out with Lisa and her friends to the bowling alley, holding each other's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I didn't have time to work on it after August started, so forgive me for the long period of inactivity. As I said before, the Simpsons is property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Five: A Night to Remember**

Allison and Ralph play many games of bowling with Lisa and their friends before they eventually got tired. Lisa's friends all went their separate ways when they walked home, but Allison, Lisa, and Ralph all decided to walk home together. On the way home, Allison talked to Lisa privately.

"Hey Lisa, I think this relationship with Ralph might work out after all," said Allison, trying not to let Ralph overhear her.

"I'm happy to hear that Allison," said Lisa, "If only that was the same for Milhouse and I."

Allison giggled at Lisa's remark, "Well at least you have someone who likes you."

"Yeah, but he always gets on my nerves," said Lisa.

"Well we should continue home with Ralph so that he doesn't get lonely," replied Allison.

Lisa nodded in agreement and the two joined up with Ralph and headed home. Lisa went her separate way once they reached her house, and then it was just Allison and Ralph. Once they reached Allison's house, Allison stopped to speak to Ralph about something important.

"Ralph," asked Allison.

"Um, what is it Allison?" answered Ralph.

"It was really fun to spend the evening with you, it was lots of fun."

"Do you… love me Allison?" asked Ralph.

Allison was surprise at Ralph's sudden question.

"Well, let me put it here," Allison began, "Ralph, you are the most special boy I have ever met, you always make me giggle when you say something funny; so yes, I do… love you." Allison finished.

With that said, Allison gave Ralph something he would never forget, a kiss on the cheek. She then walked up to her house and waved goodbye to Ralph with a light blush on her face. Once she left Ralph's sight, Ralph continued home alone with a memory of this night to remember: his first kiss from Allison.

**Sorry if this was short, but I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. But I hope you liked it. Comment on how you liked the story, I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Hey everyone, as promised I have added a new chapter. I have recently heard about the episode "I love Lisa", where Ralph Wiggum falls in love with Lisa Simpson after receiving a Valentine's Day card from her. I've decided to base this chapter and the next one, after that episode, but with Ralph falling in love with Allison Taylor instead of Lisa. And as I said before I do not own the Simpsons, they are property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Six: New Year, New Girlfriend**

Summer went by fast, and school began that following August. Ralph finally had someone who actually loved him. Ralph had Allison and Lisa in his third grade class that year, and ironically, Ms. Hoover was teaching their third grade class this year.

The school year went by very fast, and the first semester was over in no time. Ralph spent the holidays with Allison during winter break. On Christmas day, he gave her two special gifts: a golden bracelet, and two tickets to the Krusty 30th anniversary special! Allison was so happy that Ralph gave her those gifts; she felt that he cared about her so much.

Eventually, winter break came to an end that following January and the school year resumed as usual. However, February changed all that.

Valentine's Day fell on a Friday that year. During class, everyone created Valentine boxes for exchanging valentines to each other. Ralph, instead of getting one valentine this year, got two: one from Lisa just like the year before, and one from Allison because she admired him. Ralph thanked Allison with a warm, loving hug.

The next day was also special, because tonight was the Krusty 30th anniversary special downtown! Ralph and Allison planned to go to the show that night together; Lisa also planned to go to the show that night as well. Allison called Ralph that afternoon to remind him that the show was tonight and tell him how excited she was about going to the show with him.

"Hello, Chief Wiggum speaking," said Chief Wiggum as he answered the phone.

"Hello Chief Wiggum, is Ralph there? I want to talk to him about the show tonight," asked Allison.

"Ah, you must be Allison; my boy has told me about you," the chief replied, "Sure, I'll get Ralph to talk to you."

Allison responded back in agreement and then the chief left to get Ralph; within a minute, Ralph was on the line with Allison.

"Hello, this is Ralph, who am I speaking to?" Ralph answered.

"Hey Ralph, it's me Allison," Allison replied back.

"Hi Allison, can't you wait for the Krusty special tonight?" Ralph asked.

Allison giggled after hearing his question, "Of course I can't wait for the show! I hope it's exciting."

"I can't wait either," Ralph remarked.

"Well, Lisa called me earlier and said her dad will take us there tonight," Allison said to Ralph.

"Wonderful, I'll wear my bestest outfit!" Ralph remarked.

Allison giggled at Ralph's remark again. "Well I'll wear something nice as well; I'll see you tonight at 7:00," Allison responded, "Bye now."

"Bye Allison," Ralph replied. And with that done, Ralph hung up the phone and proceeded to continue his daily activities. He couldn't wait to go to the show that night for one good time with his new girlfriend Allison.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Can't wait for the Krusty 30****th**** Anniversary special in the next chapter? Well me neither! Comment, or do whatever you like, and I'll upload the next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

*Well, just like I promised, here is another chapter to this story. This one will deal with the Krusty 30th anniversary special. As I said before, the Simpsons are property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Seven: I Love Allison Taylor!**

Eventually night fell, and the show would start in a short time. Ralph got ready for the show dressing in the tuxedo he wore to the previous show, and decided to wait inside for Lisa's dad, Homer Simpson, to pick him up. 30 minutes had passed since Ralph was ready for the show, he eventually got tired of waiting and decided to start watching television while his dad would lookout to see when the Simpsons would arrive.

Eventually, the chief saw the glare of headlights at the corner of his eye, and then saw the Simpsons' pink sedan. He then watched as the car parked in front of their house, then proceeded to tell Ralph that Lisa and her father had arrived.

"Ralph son, the Simpsons have arrived to pick you up," Chief Wiggum said to Ralph.

"Okay daddy," said Ralph, turning off the television. He then opened the door and started heading for the Simpsons' car. He waved goodbye to his dad and got into the car. The car then began to back up, and then left the house, toward downtown. He then noticed that Lisa was wearing the same dress she wore to the show the previous year.

While in the car, Lisa decided to start conversation with Ralph.

"So Ralph," Lisa said, getting Ralph's attention, "Are you excited about going to this show?"

"You bet Lisa," Ralph replied, sounding excited.

"Well we still need to pick up Allison before we can go downtown to where the show is," Lisa said.

"Yes Allison, we must get her before we head to the show," Ralph remarked.

"Right," Lisa agreed with Ralph before turning toward her dad to speak to him. "Okay dad, just make a left down the next intersection and look for a glass house on the left side of the road."

"Okay Lisa, I'll remember that, we'll be there in no time," Homer answered back to his daughter.

As instructed by Lisa, Homer turned left at the next intersection, jerking the wheel to the left as hard as possible; he then looked for a house that Lisa had described. Once he found the correct house, Homer parked the car to the side of the road and honked the car horn to get Allison's attention.

Eventually, the front door opened and Allison appeared behind it; she was telling her parents she was leaving to go to the show downtown. Once finished saying goodbye to her parents, she proceeded outside toward the car. When Ralph looked out the window, he could not believe what he was seeing.

Allison was wearing a very beautiful, aqua green dress that reached down to the ground, with a matching pair of high heels under the dress as she was walking. She was also wearing her usual necklace and hair band. Her hair was in its usual style and a flower was placed to the side of it, just above her ear.

Allison continued walking toward the pink sedan before she stopped in front of it and opened the door to Ralph's side of the car. She looked very excited about going to the show with Ralph.

"Hi Ralph," Allison greeted, "It's nice to see you."

"Hi Allison," Ralph replied back to her, "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Allison remarked as she got into the car sitting right next to Ralph.

"Me too," Ralph replied back to Allison.

The car began to roll away from the house and began heading downtown towards the show's location.

"So Lisa," Allison asked her friend, "How do you feel about going to this show?"

"Excited as ever Allison," replied Lisa.

"I'm excited too, I can't wait!" Ralph blurted out.

Allison giggled at Ralph's remark, "I know you are Ralph."

The ride to the show was mostly silent afterward. Along the way, Ralph turned his head to look at Allison. Once she noticed Ralph looking at her, she turned to look at Ralph, causing her to turn away and blush. Also along the way, Homer ignored a Stoplight and ran a red light, causing other drivers to swerve and crashed against the side of the road; but he didn't notice.

Once they reached the theatre where the show was being held, Homer tried to find a place to park, but couldn't find one that was vacant. He decided to just park up at the entrance to the theatre and then proceed to finding a parking spot. The kids all left the car and walked toward the admissions table to show the clerk their tickets.

"Excuse me, we have three tickets to the Krusty 30th anniversary special," Lisa said to the clerk, she then handed him the tickets.

"The show is being held down the hall from the concessions stand in the lobby." The clerk said to the three kids.

"Thank you," Lisa replied back.

Once all three of the kids entered the building, Homer left the theatre, forgetting that he needed to find a parking spot and instead heading straight towards Moe's Tavern.

Once Ralph and his friends entered the theatre, they made there way towards the concession stand to get refreshments during the show. Once they all got their refreshments, Ralph need to go to the bathroom; so all three decided to use the restroom before they made their way towards the theatre.

After they all got out of the restroom, they went towards the area that the show was being held. Along the way, they recognized some of their friends from school, including Alex Whitney, who was talking on her cell phone, Sherri and Terri, who made their way towards the theatre as well, and Milhouse, who was wearing a tuxedo just like Ralph was, only with a boutonniere. He headed towards Lisa and asked her if he could sit next to her; Lisa, remembering her deal with him, agreed and then all of them decided to enter the theatre.

Once they opened the door to the theatre, they saw a huge audience gathered for the special to start. They found four vacant seats towards the front, giving them all a perfect view of the show. Milhouse went into the row first followed by Lisa, Allison, and finally Ralph.

Once they settled into their seats, they looked around to see if anyone familiar was sitting nearby; they noticed Sherri and Terri had made their way to the seats just in front of them. For once the twins looked different; Sherri was wearing a pink dress with her hair in her usual style, while Terri was wearing an Orange dress with her hair tied in a ponytail. Then suddenly a voice caught Allison and Lisa's attention.

"Hey Lisa, how are you and Allison tonight?" the voice asked. Allison and Lisa turned there heads around to see who was asking the question. The voice turned out to be Alex Whitney who was sitting in the row behind them. She was wearing a strapless, sage green dress with a matching pair of high heels, her hair in her usual style, but without the beret.

"Fine Alex, just waiting for the show to start," Lisa replied, "Why are you at the show?"

"Well I'm not very interested in Krusty the Clown, but I decided that if I were to remain popular at school, I would go see the show," Alex said to both Lisa and Allison.

"I see," said Allison, "Well, the show is about to start, are you sitting there during the show?"

"Yes, I just wanted to be with friends during the show," Alex remarked.

"Well we better stop talking, the show is starting soon" replied Allison.

"I agree," said Alex, "I'll talk to you two after the show."

Allison nodded in agreement and both girls turn around towards the stage, just when their vision gazed upon the stage, the show began.

"And now, after 30 years of laughs and giggles, here's Krusty!"

"Hey hey kids! It's your old pal Krusty!" Krusty the clown said, entering the stage. The audience erupted in cheers and applause. "It's great to be here, because tonight is the 30th anniversary special!" The crowd erupted in applause once again. "Tonight we got a huge show to celebrate this occasion."

With that said the show proceeded to start with its first event: A collage of the good memories of the krusty show over the years. Once that was over Krusty proceeded to the next event for the show: asking random members of the audience about themselves and about the show.

During this time, Lisa told Allison about what happened to her the previous year on the show. Allison told Lisa that if Ralph said the same thing about her during this show, she wouldn't feel embarrassed, but rather happy instead.

Eventually Krusty came up to their row and recognized Ralph almost immediately.

"Well look who's returned from last year, Ralph!" Krusty said.

"Yay!" cheered Ralph.

"Nice to see you again Ralph," Krusty greeted Ralph. He then turned his gazed towards Allison and proceeded to talk to Ralph, "And is this your girlfriend Ralph?" Krusty asked, giving a signal to the cameraman.

During this time, Allison was nervous about what Ralph was about to say. She finally got her answer once Ralph began to speak.

"Yes!" said Ralph with excitement, "I love Allison Taylor," This made Allison start to blush. "And I plan to marry her when I'm older!" With that said, Allison felt the same way towards Ralph, she then gave Ralph a kiss on the cheek, causing Ralph to blush. Krusty then raise the microphone away from Ralph and proceeded to speak to the audience

"How about that folks, Ralph now has girlfriend! Congratulations Ralph!" Krusty congratulated Ralph, causing the whole audience to erupt in cheers and applause.

The show continued with volunteering from the audience and other silly stuff before the show finally came to an end.

"Well kids, that's all we have for tonight, but I promise I'll return sooner than you know it! Goodnight everybody!" Krusty said leaving the audience, who erupted into one final applause.

When all three of the kids left the theatre with their friends, Allison asked Ralph if they could speak privately, Ralph agreed and they both stepped away from their friends. Allison then proceeded to speak.

"Ralph, what you said to Krusty tonight was the sweetest thing you've ever said about me." Allison told Ralph.

"You really think so?" asked Ralph.

"Yes Ralph, that was very sweet," Allison replied.

"Does this mean you will marry me when we grow up?" Ralph asked.

Allison giggled at his remark, "Of course I'll marry you, when we're older that is."

Ralph smiled back at Allison, "Thank you Allison."

Just then Homer pulled up in his car, swerving left and right violently before coming to a stop.

"Lisa, I'm here to pick up you and your friends," Homer shouted toward Lisa.

Lisa groaned in disbelieve, "Well, I better get going guys, it's getting late." She then shouted to Allison and Ralph that it was time for them to go. Allison and Ralph said their goodbyes to their friends, said goodbye back at them.

Once everyone was in the car, Homer pulled away while Lisa, Allison, and Ralph all waved goodbye to their friends as they fade from vision.

Allison was the first one to get out of the car. While doing so, she turned back to Ralph and began to speak to him.

"Ralph, thanks for taking me to the show tonight, you're very sweet," said Allison.

Allison proceeded towards Ralph once more and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before turning around and walking inside her house.

Once Ralph reached his house, he got out of the car and wave goodbye toward Lisa, before Homer pulled away from his house.

Ralph walked inside his house and got ready for bed; as he slept, he dreamed of him with Allison, together.

**Well thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you liked it. Comment, rate, or do whatever you please, I'll upload a new chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

*Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter to this AllisonxRalph fanfic. Recently, I've discovered the episode "Holidays of Future Passed" and I decided to make chapters that take place in the future, starting this one. These chapters will deal with Ralph and Allison's relationship in the future; I will also include a special surprise in one of the chapters! And as I said before, I do not own the Simpsons; they are property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Eight: Senior Prom**

The memory of what Ralph said about Allison during the Krusty 30th Anniversary Special was kept inside Allison's memories for the years to come. Ralph even kept in mind his romantic interest in Allison as well. Years went by and both were in their senior years of high school. Ralph was 18 while Allison was 17. Ralph was just as smart as he was back in second grade; nothing had changed, except that he was taller and wore a larger size of his usual outfit. Allison, on the other hand, also wore a larger size of her usual outfit, but she also began to wear more feminine clothing; however, she still kept on wearing the necklace she wore back in second grade; her hair was also slightly longer now that she was a late teenager. She began studying all sorts of subjects in high school, including personal relationships.

The year was almost over, and the prom was coming up. Ralph didn't have anyone to go to the prom with him, he tried asking every girl he knew, but all of them turned him down. But he wasn't going let that keep him from going to the prom. There was one girl whom he hadn't asked yet: Allison Taylor, the beautiful red-haired girl whom he admired.

The bell marking the end of the school day rang, Ralph hurried to his locker, grabbed all the supplies he needed, and hurried to where Allison's locker was located. When he reached her locker, he saw that he had reached it just in time. Allison was just leaving when Ralph caught her attention.

"Ralph, its nice to see you, is there something you need?" asked Allison.

"Yes Allison, I was wondering if I could ask you something important," said Ralph.

"Oh, okay," said Allison. Ralph felt nervous about asking Allison this question, but he endured it and asked it with courage.

"Allison, will you go to the prom with me?" Ralph asked Allison. There was a moment of silence before Allison answered to Ralph's question.

"Ralph, I'd be happy to go to the prom with you," said Allison, giving Ralph a warm hug.

"Yay! I can't wait to go to the prom with you!" said Ralph.

With that said, Ralph and Allison left school to catch the bus, which they both still rode together. The prom was only one day away, and Allison still needed to get a dress for the prom. She decided that when she got home, she would go on a shopping spree with Alex Whitney to find a dress.

Once she got home, Allison called Alex about going shopping.

"Hi, this is Alex, is there a problem with your fashion? Alex answered on the other line.

"Hi Alex, its Allison. I called to ask if you could help me find a dress for the prom." Allison stated.

"Ah, last minute shopping, well Allison I'll help you find what you are looking for. Meet me at the Springfield Mall in one hour, bye." With that said Allison ended the call and got ready for prom shopping before she left for the mall.

Once Allison reached the mall, she met Alex in front of the women's department store. From there, they walked around, looking for dresses of all sorts of colors and styles. Allison tried on many, but turned them down because she thought none of them looked interesting to her.

Finally, before Alex was about to give up, Allison found a very shiny, aqua green, dress. Alex asked Allison to try it on before she decided whether or not to buy it. When Allison came out of the dressing room, Alex was stunned to see what Allison was wearing. The dress Allison wore was low-cut and strapless; it also trailed all the way down to the floor. Every time Allison moved or turned, the dress shimmered with the light.

"Wow, that's one beautiful dress Allison!" said Alex.

"You really think so?" asked Allison. Alex gave her a nod in agreement. "Well in that case, I'll buy it!"

"Wait Allison, you still need a matching pair of footwear," said Alex.

"Oh, I totally forgot," replied Allison, "Let's find a matching pair of heels before we check out."

The girls went towards the area where shoes were sold. Almost immediately, Allison found a pair of high-heeled sandals in the same color as her dress. With those items in her hand, Allison decided to check out, once she paid for the clothing, Alex wanted to know if she would like to shop for makeup to wear for the prom, Allison agreed, but only to lip gloss. She decided to get it in a bright pink. Allison also decided to just keep her hair in her usual style during the prom.

The next day was the day of the prom. Ralph had already rented a tuxedo ahead of time, and was meeting Allison at 5:00 in the afternoon. Alex had a limousine rented for Allison so that they didn't have to drive there manually. Within the past two hours, both Ralph and Allison had gotten ready for the dance and decided to meet slightly early to get some early photos together before they left for the prom.

After about an hour, the limousine Alex had rented for Allison and her friend arrived just in time to pick them up and take them to the Prom, which was being held at the Springfield ballroom downtown. Before they left Chief Wiggum wanted to speak to both Allison before they left.

"Allison, before you and Ralph leave, I just want to say thanks for going to the prom with my son Ralph, take care of him for me." Said the Chief, before his eyes watered.

"Your welcome Chief, Ralph is a very handsome boy you have." Allison replied.

With that said Allison joined Ralph inside the limo and waved goodbye to Chief Wiggum before the limo left to take the two teenagers to the prom.

Once they reached the Springfield ballroom, both Ralph and Allison got out of the limo and entered the building. They traveled to where the ballroom was and when they entered, they recognized all of their friends, many of which were dancing together. Apparently, Groundskeeper Willie was serving drinks at the punch bowl and Otto, the bus driver, was the Dj. Lisa Simpson saw them both enter and waved at them. Both knew that tonight was going to be a very special night for them.

Hours had past, and during that time, both Ralph and Allison had their Prom pictures taken and dance together during many of the songs played. Suddenly, the music slowed and Otto came onto the microphone.

"Attention, all you lovers out there, we are about to start a slow dance!"

Allison and Ralph were surprised at hearing the announcement, they looked at each other simultaneously. Allison then held her hand out to Ralph, who then responded by reaching out his hand to hold Allison's. They then proceeded to the dance floor where they began to slow dance together.

About halfway through the song, Allison leaned her head onto Ralph shoulder; Ralph was surprised by this as Allison cared about him very much. He kept his arms around her until the song was over.

Finally, at the announcing of the prom king and queen, many of Ralph and Allison's friends had watched them dance together that they thought they would be romantic if they were announced prom king and queen, however it was Lisa Simpson who won the title of queen; but when the king was about to be announced, Lisa's father Homer Simpson, barged into the ballroom and started saying nonsense and doing funny dances, causing everyone to laugh and embarrass Lisa a little. When Homer was done dancing, the announcer change the winner after seeing that everyone liked Homer's dancing, saying that Homer was Prom King.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Homer after winning the title.

The dance soon ended shortly after the announcement and everyone began to leave. Allison and Ralph decided to leave as well and called their limo to pick them up and take them home. While on the ride back, they talked about how funny Homer was when he surprised everyone at the dance.

Finally, the limo reached Ralph's home to let him out, but before he left, Allison wanted to speak to Ralph.

"Ralph, thank you for taking me to the dance, I had a very fun and special time with you," said Allison

Just then Allison gave Ralph something that he would treasure forever: a kiss, but not on the cheek, on the lips. Ralph then waved goodbye to Allison before entering his house.

Once the limo reached Allison's house, she got out and entered her house. It was late, so she decided to get dress and go to sleep. That night, she dreamed about Ralph and herself dancing together, and like what happened at the dance that night, she rested her head on Ralph's shoulder, showing that she cared for him.

**How did you like this chapter? Comment about what you thought and favorite if you like it. I will post another chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

*Hey everyone, here is another chapter to this story about Allison and Ralph. Like I said before, the rest of the chapters will take place in the future. The Simpsons, as stated before, are property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Nine: Graduation & College Campus**

Not long after the Prom, School ended. With that over with, the seniors prepared for graduation. Among the seniors were Allison Taylor and Ralph Wiggum. They couldn't wait for the big day to arrive.

When that particular day finally arrived, every senior participated in the ceremony. Allison decided to sit next to Ralph and Lisa during the ceremony since she wanted to be with close friends. Students were called up in order by last name, and when Allison and Ralph's names were called up, they slowly walked up to the podium, received their diplomas, and shook hands with their principal.

Once the ceremony was over, all former seniors tossed their caps into the air just like any other graduation ceremony. After that event was over, Allison wanted to speak to Ralph.

"Ralph, this was one great year for me, especially since I got to spend it with you," said Allison.

"You really think so?" asked Ralph.

"Yes Ralph, and I have one last question to ask you," said Allison.

"What do you want to ask?" replied Ralph.

"I want to ask, would you… go to the same college where I go to?" asked Allison. "I want to be with you during my college years." This caused Allison to blush.

"Yes! Yes!" Ralph shouted with excitement, "Of course I'll go to the same course I'll go to the same college as you do Allison!"

"Oh, thank you Ralph!" said Allison, giving her friend a warm hug.

"Your welcome," replied Ralph.

With that question over with, both Allison and Ralph decided that they would attend the University of Springfield; they also decided that they would share a dorm or house together, unlike most college students.

Once they finally moved into the college campus, they began to unpack. Thanks to the scholarships they received, the house that they lived in on the campus was fairly large, containing a large living room, two individual bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and even a pool!

"Wow Ralph, what a nice place to stay at while we attend college," said Allison.

"It's really big!" said Ralph.

"I know," Allison giggled, "We have lots of stuff to unpack, so let's get going."

"Okay," agreed Ralph. They then began unpacking all the furniture they owned and settled into the campus house.

Once they finish unpacking everything, both of them decided to take a look around the campus. They discovered was a nearby Krusty Burger a few blocks down, and another campus house just around the corner, when they decided to see who had settled into the house, they discovered that it was none other than there friend Lisa Simpson, along with some of her friends.

Once they finished exploring the area, they decided to call it a day. They got their showers and got dressed for bed. Once both of them were finished getting dressed, they decided to speak one more time before they went to sleep.

"Well Ralph, make yourself at home, because this is where we are staying until we move out of college," said Allison.

"Okay Allison," replied Ralph.

"Are you excited about college?" Allison asked.

"Sure am," said Ralph, "I can't wait!"

Allison giggled at his remark, "Well, I can't wait either. I'll see you in the morning, good night."

"Good night Allison," said Ralph.

And with that said, both entered their rooms and fell asleep, waiting for the college year to start.

**Well did you guys like it? Comment about your opinions or favorite this story if you like it, I'll post up a new chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

*Well, here's another chapter to this Simpsons story. As I noted earlier, there will be a surprise coming up in one of the future chapters; and as I said before, The Simpsons is property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Ten: College Party**

The college year started shortly after Allison and Ralph moved into their campus house. Allison chose to take classes she thought sounded fun, including Art, Music, and even a personal relationships course. Ralph on the other hand, couldn't decide what to take, so he chose to take easy courses. Both however took cooking class together.

Once the first week of the year was over, the two looked forward to a weekend of relaxation. They got an invitation to a party hosted by Lisa's fraternity house that Friday, so they were both excited to go to that as well. Many of their friends would be attending it, and there was going to be a movie later that night.

The following morning, both decided to sleep in so that they would not get tired that night. Allison decided to fix breakfast once she woke up so that Ralph wouldn't have to fix his. Ralph eventually woke up and joined Allison for breakfast.

"Good morning Ralph," Allison greeted in a friendly tone, "Are you excited about the party tonight?"

"I am as excited as ever Allison," Ralph replied.

"Well I'm excited as well, I can't wait to see all our friends there," Allison remarked.

Both finished breakfast, got dressed, and began their weekend of relaxation.

Later that evening, both of them head to Lisa's fraternity house for the party. Once they got there, they were greeted by Lisa and entered the house to start the party. As Allison thought, many of her friends were there, including Alex Whitney, Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri. Milhouse, Nelson, and Lewis, all of whom were Bart's friends were there as well; Bart also decided to attend the party as well. Both Allison and Ralph thought this going to be one fun party.

The party mainly consisted of dancing, but after a while, Lisa and her household friends decided it was time for a movie. Everyone gathered in the living room and went to find somewhere comfortable to sit while Lisa and her friends made popcorn and grabbed refreshments. Allison decided to sit next to Ralph since she liked him, and once everyone was seated, the popcorn and refreshments were ready.

Once everyone received their snacks, they girls started the movie. The movie was a comedy that lasted about two hours. The movie was very funny and everyone laughed whenever something humorous happened.

Eventually though, the movie ended, and once it was over, everyone decided to clean up and leave. Just as everyone was starting to leave, Homer barged into the door, causing everyone turned their attention towards him. Homer had heard that his daughter and her friends were holding a party, so he decided to attend it as well.

"Lisa, I'm here for the party," Homer said.

"You already missed the whole thing dad, sorry," said Lisa.

"D'oh!" Homer said, obviously disappointed.

"Ha Ha!" laughed Nelson.

Homer then realized that Nelson's laugh meant that something bad was happening to him. He proceeded to look down at his clothes and noticed he was in his underwear! Homer screamed at the top of his lungs and ran home scared that other people would also see him in his underwear.

Once that was over with, everyone began laughing, even Lisa. The boys were the first to leave while Allison, Ralph, and the girls continued to clean up the house.

Eventually, it was getting late, and Allison and Ralph decided to leave. They said goodbye to the girls and thanked them for inviting them to the party, once that was done, they walked home together and went to bed, tired of all the fun they had.

**Well, that's another chapter finished. Comment, Favorite, or do whatever you like; I'll upload another chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

*I'd like to thank all of you who have read my fanfiction, and I hope more of you guys continue to read my future chapters. Here is another chapter of this story, and you know how I said I was going to have a surprise in one of these chapters? Well, this chapter contains it. As I stated before, the Simpsons is property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Eleven: Graduation Surprise**

College went by fast, and eventually both Allison and Ralph were seniors. The Christmas that year was romantic since they got to spend the whole day with their friends. Now, today was their graduation; Allison helped Ralph study for the finals, which paid off when Ralph managed to get an A in his toughest subjects. Ralph thanked Allison for all her help after their results came in.

The ceremony wasn't until one that afternoon; Ralph decided to just take the day off by watching television, but then a memory occurred. He remembered the day that he and Allison went to the Krusty 30th anniversary special and what he said to Krusty when he interviewed him. Ralph remembered that he said he loved her and when he was older, he would marry her. After he thought about the memory, he decided to go out shopping. Ralph had heard from others that before he could get married, he had to propose to Allison by presenting her an engagement ring.

When Ralph reached the jewelry store, he headed straight for the ring department. Ralph looked through all the engagement ring, but couldn't find one that he thought Allison would like. But then, his eyes came across a gold one hidden behind all the other rings. He asked the jeweler how much that one cost, and when he learned that he had enough money to get the ring, he bought it. He had a large, shiny emerald encrusted into the ring after being asked what gem he wanted to add to it. Once the process was over, the ring was place inside a small, black case and was given to Ralph, who exited the store and headed back to his campus house.

Soon, the ceremony was just an hour away, so Ralph decided to get into his cap and gown and head for the gymnasium, where the ceremony was being held. Just when he entered the gym and took a seat in the nearest empty chair, the ceremony began.

After time went by and many different names were called forth, Allison's name was called and she came to the podium to receive her degree in the arts. After a few more names were called, Ralph's name was eventually called. He ran up to the podium as soon as he heard it and received his degree in culinary (he wanted to learn something new). But before he left the podium, Ralph wanted to say some words to his fellow seniors.

"I just want to thank all my friends for the wonderful years I've spent here," said Ralph, causing all his friends to stand and cheer him on. "And I also like to thank Allison for being there for me." This caused Allison to blush. "You've been a real friend to me Allison for all that you have done, and I love you for doing all that to help me. Now I want to ask you one question."

Suddenly, Allison noticed Ralph getting something out of his pocket and soon realized what it was. She blushed harder than ever before just when Ralph began to speak again.

"Allison Taylor," Ralph became nervous before taking the courage to continue saying the rest of the question, "Will you…marry me?"

Soon, there was a moment of silence before Allison finally answered Ralph's question.

"Yes Ralph, of course I'll marry you," Allison said sweetly.

Ralph smiled and he ran down to where Allison was and placed the ring on her finger before she gave him a warm, romantic kiss. During the kiss, the whole audience erupted in cheering for the soon to be married couple.

After the ceremony was over, Ralph's parents wanted to talk to him privately.

"Ralph, I knew that one day you would find the love of your life and eventually propose to her," Chief Wiggum said before continuing, "And today was that particular day. Congratulations son, you've had your old man proud."

The chief finished speaking by giving Ralph a patted on the back while Ralph's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Allison was with her friends who were excited about her engagement to Ralph.

"Wow, congratulations Allison!" Said Janey Powell.

"Yeah, we knew that eventually you and Ralph would be together," said Sherri.

"I feel so happy now that I know that soon Ralph and I will be happily married." Allison said.

"Now, I was wondering when the wedding is going to be held," said Alex Whitney.

After hearing what Alex said to her, Allison went to Ralph to solve that particular question. Once that was over, both of them walked back towards the girls and told them the answer.

"We've decided to have the wedding on the Saturday before summer starts," said Allison.

After the date was given, the girls invited Allison and her new fiancé Ralph to lunch.

The following week the girls threw a bachelorette party for Allison and the boys threw a bachelor party for Ralph. At the parties, Ralph decided to have Milhouse be his best man while Allison chose Lisa to be her maid of honor. After the parties were over, the girls took Allison shopping for her wedding dress at a bridal store, Allison chose one that she thought Ralph would like; it was one that was low-cut and strapless, it reached all the away down to the floor, covering her feet, which only showed when she walked. The dress also had a train extending a good ten feet back and an aqua green sash that went around her waist. Allison then chose a matching pair of high heels to go with it as well as a veil.

The girls chose to wear shiny floor dresses in the same color as the sash on Allison's wedding dress. These dresses also had their own sashs. Sherri and Terri decided to have their hair done differently so that people could identify them at the wedding, with Sherri having her hair in her usual style and Terri having her hair tied back into a ponytail.

The boys, on the other hand went to a men's department store to buy their own tuxedos. Ralph chose a simple black and white one with a matching bowtie and a boutonniere. The boys chose to wear similar outfits, but without the boutonniere, which was replaced by a slip of paper in the front pocket instead.

The bridesmaids were Lisa, Alex, Janey, Sherri, and Terri with Lisa being the maid of honor. The groomsmen were Milhouse, Bart, Nelson, Lewis, and Martian Prince with Milhouse being the best man. Allison and Ralph agreed to have their wedding in the center of downtown Springfield.

The day was not to far ahead, and both Allison and Ralph couldn't wait for their special day.

**Well, that's another chapter finished. I bet you guys can't wait for the wedding, well I can't ever! The next chapter will be about the wedding and I plan on posting it soon. Comment, favorite, or do whatever and I will post the next chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

*Sorry it took a bit longer to post this chapter, but here is the chapter many of you have been waiting for, the wedding. I'm referencing a few episodes in this chapter. I hope all you like it; and as I said before, Ralph, Allison, and the Simpsons is property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Twelve: The Wedding**

A few weeks went by after Ralph proposed to Allison. During that time the two of them began planning and decorating for the wedding. They decided to have their wedding at the First Church of Springfield with their reception held at the Springfield Ballroom. Reverend Lovejoy would be marrying them. Both Ralph and Allison agreed that they would not see each other until the wedding for good luck.

The day finally came, and Ralph woke up with excitement because today, he would be finally married to Allison, the girl he loved. The boys took Ralph to lunch followed by taking him to the Simpson's house to get dressed and ready for the big day.

Allison woke up knowing that today was her wedding day as well. The girls took Allison shopping for any last minute items they needed for the wedding. Once they finish shopping, they ate lunch at the mall and headed back to Allison's house to prepare for the wedding.

Allison was in her bedroom, looking into the mirror as the other girls began helping her put on her wedding dress, once Allison was fully dressed, the girls began making adjustments such as undoing any wrinkles. When the girls were done they began to get dressed for the wedding.

Once the girls were done getting dressed, Lisa came in and asked how Allison wanted her hair to be done.

"I just want my hair in the usual style I wear it in," said Allison.

Lisa agreed and then proceeded with Allison to the mirror and began brushing Allison's long, red hair, which reached down to her midsection. Soon, Allison's hair was straight and smooth, which satisfied her. Once Lisa was done brushing Allison's hair, Alex entered the room and wanted to know if Allison wanted to wear any makeup.

"A little bit of pink gloss on my lips, but that's all," Allison replied.

Alex carefully applied the gloss to Allison's lips until Allison told her to stop.

"Well, now that we're all ready, let's head down to the church for the wedding; we have only twenty minutes," said Lisa.

"Yes, let's go girls," Allison agreed.

All the girls began to leave the house before Janey realized that Allison had forgotten her bouquet. She headed back up into Allison's room, grabbed the bouquet, and headed back to give it to Allison. Allison thanked Janey for noticing that and then the girls began their drive to the church.

When the girls reached the church, they only had five minutes to prepare, so all of them took positions, keeping Allison out of sight from Ralph.

The guests began taking seats, with Allison's parents at the front pew on the left side, and Ralph's parents on the opposite pew. Homer Simpson wasn't sitted yet because he didn't know where to sit, but then a certain person caught Homer's eyes. On the left side of the church, sitted just a few seats behind where Allison's parents, was Lurleen Lumpkin, the singer Homer helped with getting a music career, she also developed a crush on Homer. Soon, Homer caught her attention as well.

"Hi, Homer, it's been a while since I lasted saw you," said Lurleen.

"Um…hi, Lurleen, I was wondering if I could sit here with you during the wedding," said Homer nervously.

"Of course, Homer; anything for the guy who helped me get a music career."

With that said, Homer took a sit next to Lurleen as the wedding began; she leaned against Homer's shoulder once he was fully seated.

Reverend Lovejoy and Ralph were standing at the alter while the groomsmen made their way towards Ralph, followed by Maggie Simpson who was the flower girl.

As Bart was passing each row of pews, he heard a girl's voice call his name. He turned to look to the left to see a dark-haired girl sitting at the end of the fourth row; it was Jessica Lovejoy, who once dated Bart before they eventually broke up. She was sitting next to another one of Bart's girlfriends, Jenny, the girl whom Bart fell up upon seeing her at the retirement home. Both girls waved at Bart, giving him a signal to meet them at the reception. Bart signaled them back with a thumbs up and continued down the aisle.

Next to walk down the aisle after Maggie was Groundskeeper Willie, who was the ring bearer, followed by the bridesmaids.

Once the bridesmaids made it to the alter, everyone in the audience stood up and faced the entrance as the doors to the church opened to reveal Allison, guided by her father holding her hand. Ralph couldn't believe his eyes; Allison looked more beautiful than ever in her wedding dress. He knew that he had made the right choice to marry her.

Once Allison made it to the alter, her father took a seat and Revered Lovejoy began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered her today to witness the marriage between Ralph Wiggum and the lovely Allison Taylor!"

As Reverend Lovejoy began reading the sermon, Homer Simpson soon fell asleep just after the first few lines were spoken, letting out loud snores.

As the ceremony went on, the exchange of the rings were made during the time; Homer was still asleep during these events, and still letting out huge snores to everyone's annoyance.

Finally came the exchange of vows. Reverend Lovejoy turned to Ralph before proceeding to speak.

"Ralph Wiggum, do you take Allison Taylor to be your lovely wedded wife? Will you love her and cherish her, till death due is part?"

Milhouse leaned towards Ralph and told him what he was supposed to say, Ralph then began to speak.

"I do," said Ralph. Reverend Lovejoy then turned to Allison and began to speak.

"And do you, Allison Taylor, take Ralph Wiggum to be your wedded husband? Will you love him and cherish him, till death due is part?"

Allison smiled before she began to speak.

"I do," said Allison, letting out a blush.

"Is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed?" spoke Reverend Lovejoy.

At this point, Homer was still asleep, but then he leaned his head forward and slammed it into the back of the pew in front of him. The force of the collision woke up Homer and caused him to react loudly.

"Dammit!" Homer shouted. Everyone gasped at Homer while Reverend Lovejoy began speaking up.

"People, please restrain yourself from using foul language!" said Reverend Lovejoy.

Once that was said, everyone returned to normal and the ceremony continued.

"Then by God the Father Almighty and Christ our Lord, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Allison and Ralph smiled at each other as these words were said.

"You may kiss the bride!" Reverend Lovejoy finished.

Once the final words were spoken, Ralph lifted Allison's veil and both of them shared a long, romantic kiss. When they broke apart, they began walking down the aisle followed by the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.

After all of the groomsmen and bridesmaids had walked down the aisle, Ralph, Allison and the boys and girls entered a limousine that was taking them to get their wedding photos taken while the guests started to leave for the reception held at the Springfield Ballroom.

In the limousine, Allison shared another kiss with Ralph, knowing now she would spend the rest of her life with him.

**Ralph and Allison are finally together, but the story isn't over yet, I'm still planning to add more chapters in the future, so keep in touch. Comment, Favorite or do whatever, and I will post the next chapter soon.**


End file.
